Love Against The Dark Arts
by worstkindofmuggles
Summary: Lupin/Hermione. Kinda pervy seeing as Hermione's only 13, but she needed to be cause Lupin has to be her teacher for this to work. Sexual scenes in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

?'So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?' Hermione put up her hand. 'It's a shapeshifter,' she said. 'It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most'  
'Couldn't have put it better myself,' said Lupin, and Hermione glowed.  
Lupin felt his insides light up. Was it wrong of him to feel like this about a student?  
He looked forward to the lessons with the 3rd year Gryffindors, especially the pretty young brunette, who always answered every question correctly.  
Lupin set the work for the rest of the lesson then sat at his desk wondering how he could be alone with his star pupil. Then it came to him. 'Miss Granger, please stay behind after class, I have some extra work for you'  
Hermione's eyes shone at the prospect of more work and all the other students looked relieved they hadn't been asked to stay.  
'I wonder what he wants you to do' pondered Ron aloud. Hermione didnt reply, but she too wondered what extra work he had for her.  
Happy that no-one suspected anything but extra work, Lupin sighed and sat back in his chair allowing the rest of the lesson to fly by. 


	2. Chapter 2

'You wanted to see me Professor?'  
'Yes, Miss Granger, Would you please wait in my office?' Lupin smiled at Hermione. The young girl left the classroom quietly and he watched her go. Lupin hurriedly tidied away everything from the lesson and followed her to his office.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. A rush of feelings filled his body and it took a great deal of self control to stop himself.  
'What was it you wanted Professor?' Hermione asked innocently.  
'Please, call me Remus' Lupin hated her calling him 'Professor', it reminded him how wrong this all was.

_**Short chapter just as a link to the good stuff! :D Thanks for your reviews xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**- This is a little bit longer than previous chapters. Still building the tension. Please review, I love reading them - especially the nice ones :'D xxx -**_

Lupin kept his inappropriate thoughts away by having Hermione help him set homework for the following weeks, but after a while he could help flirting with the pretty girl. He'd spent the pervious couple of hours watching her concentrate and shooting her flirty looks whenever she caught his eye.

Hermione soon realised that Professor Lupin had ulterior motives for keeping her behind and the amount of innuendo in their conversation had kept her giggling non stop. But she also realised she was attracted to him. When she dropped her quill on the floor, she seductively bent down to retrieve it and found the professor behind her with his hands on her back.

Slowly standing up and fcing Lupin, Hermione could feel an attraction between them. They got closer until their bodies were almost touching and they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

Lupin could hardly contain himself. He could tell she felt something too. There was only one thing he could do. He bent down so his face was milimetres away from her's, his heart starting racing, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer. Then Lupin softly kissed Hermione's pink lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione pulled away sharply. "Professor, What are you doing?" "I.. err.. I'm sorry Miss Granger, I thought..." Lupin blushed. Hermione giggled, "I thought you knew me better than that, Professor" A look of relief spread across Lupin's face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" He wrapped Hermione in his arms and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "What's troubling you?" "Nothing, Why?" Hermione replied "Your eyes look like they're hiding something, c'mon, You know you can tell me anything." His smile made her relax, and she knew he was right. "There's 3 things actually" "Go on" Lupin urged, eager to help ease her troubled mind. "Well, There's Harry for a start. He got a firebolt and I knew something wasnt right about it. So I told Professor McGonagall and she sent it off to be tested for dark magic. Only now Harry is furious with me saying that i'm stopping him for practising Quidditch and he keeps saying if he cant practise, Gryffindor will lose then it'll be all my fault." Hermione felt so much better just letting it all out. Lupin tightened his arms around her. "You did the right thing, I'm sure he'll forgive you, and maybe even be happy you did what you did. Especially if there are traces of dark magic on it. What else is there, my sweet?" "Ron and his bloody rat!" Hermione's blood boiled just at the mention of his name. "Scabbers?" Lupin asked "Yeah, Ron has lost his rat and is blaming my baby Crookshanks. But Crookshanks wouldnt do that! I keep telling Ron, if Crookshanks had wanted to eat Scabbers, he would have done it already! And why would he want to eat that... that... VERMIN!" "Shhh..Dont get mad. It's okay. You have me" comforted Lupin. "But that's it. The third thing. You. Me. Us. What is this? You kissed me. What does it mean? And if it means anything, we cant tell anyone. Snape already wants an excuse to get rid of you and I.. I dont want you to go..." 


	5. Update!

Update.

This story got a lot of mixed reviews, so i'm rewriting the whole thing.  
I've only done the first chapter up to now, but I already feel a lot better about it.

Please go and check it out. Same storylines as this but better :D

s/8296640/1/Love_Against_The_Dark_Arts_Rewritten

Thank you all 3 


End file.
